


You'll have to be patient

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Elias is in love with a girl who is strict about her religion so Elias goes to Yousef to ask for advice.





	You'll have to be patient

Elias and Yousef are sitting in a small diner, hanging out and catching up.   
It's been a while since these best friends have hung out alone.   
Both of them work a lot and Yousef additionally spends most of his time with a very pregnant Sana.

Well, Yousef is doing all the talking and Elias is smiling at his phone.

Yousef stops talking, tilts his head slightly and raises his eyebrows at his best friend. Leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, Yousef tries his hardest not to burst out laughing.

Elias looks down on his phone, smiling so much that he has to press his lips together once in a while to stop himself. Yousef knows what that look means but Elias didn't officially tell him anything yet.

"Oh, and you know. After work today I went and cheated on Sana. And I might have gotten another woman pregnant. So prepare for two babies.", Yousef tells Elias, trying to not start laughing off the bat.

Elias nods along. "Hmm.. cool."

Yousef chuckles lightly. Yes, cool. Very cool. Lying his ass off to get a reaction out of the guy sitting across from him, who’s acting like he's listening to Yousef, obviously distracted by whoever he's texting.

Then, after a few seconds, Elias' head snaps up and he looks at Yousef with wide eyes. "You did what?"

"Oh, now you react?", Yousef asks laughingly. "So, who are you texting?" Yousef can't help himself and grins at his friend.

That question makes Elias smile again but he tries to play it cool. Might have worked on someone else but not on Yousef. 

" _Someone_...", Elias says in a very distinct tone, telling that it's someone who he has been talking to for a some time now. 

Yousef rolls his eyes and then nods. "Elias, I know that it's  _someone_ but don't you think it's time that you tell me a bit about them?"

Elias narrows his eyes at his best friend, the coffee in front of him now cold: "I didn't tell you anything."

"Do you really have to?", the tone of Yousef's voice answering the question he just asked.

Elias leans back in his chair, and with sudden realization his eyes widen: "Oh my God. I've become you when you started talking to Sana."

Rolling his eyes, Yousef laughs. Resting his arms on the table he leans forward and asks: "Well, is it as serious as I was with Sana?"

Sana will be giving birth to their child soon. That should show how serious he was, and is, about Sana.

Yousef had expected Elias to just shrug, play it off, not tell it like it is but the contrary happens. Elias turns his phone again and again in his hands and nods.

"I think so."

Yousef's eyebrows shot up in interest and he looks at his best friend with an awaiting look.

Elias looks at his phone, out of the window, at the floor, at the table and then finally takes a deep breath and turns his eyes on Yousef, who has been waiting silently, giving his friend time.

Sitting up more straight, Elias puts his phone down on the table and then just says it: "I need your advice."

Yousef looks at him confused. "You need my advice?"

Elias laughs at that. Well, if Yousef didn't do anything today he made Elias relax a little. He has been jumpy and fidgety for a few weeks now. And that he was hanging on his phone the whole time gave Yousef a pretty good idea that it had to be someone special. 

Rolling his eyes, Elias nods: "Yes, Yousef. Your advice. Don't sound so surprised. You're dragging yourself."

Yousef nods. Elias is right, partly. But he doesn't care. Elias never really asked for advice straight out. He rants to you and if you give your opinion that's fine, if you don't that's fine to. But he usually doesn't ask for you to help. And Elias knows that this was what Yousef meant but of course he wouldn't say that out loud. 

"Okay, I'm listening.", Yousef says, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Elias looks directly at his best friend and says, in a very serious tone. "I'm just going to forget that Sana is my sister, for my sake and for your sake."

Yousef just smirks at that, nodding. 

"So, there's this girl.", Elias says.

"Elias, we've been this far." Yousef is a little impatient now, just because he's so curious about this.

"Okay, okay. Chill.", he answers and then stops for a second. Elias' eyes widen and he turns to Yousef with a shocked look but now more amused than the first time: "Oh my god, I'm like you when you first started to talk to Sana." Elias is just trying to calm his nerves. It’s not easy talking about this.

At this Yousef throws back his head and laughs. Maybe a bit too loud. But the guy sitting right across from him looks so shocked about this. 

"You’ve said that already.”, Yousef laughs, “If I was a horrible person I would make fun of you right now but I'm not, so please continue."

"This girl, Amira. We've been talking for a while now. I met her at the hospital when I brought Mutta there after he got that hard shot with the football against his head."

Yousef remembers that. He had gotten a call at almost 11pm. Apparently Mutta and Elias decided playing football at night, just the two of them was a good idea. But that was about two months ago. For Elias to say it's serious after just this time is surprising.

"She's a nurse and we bumped into each other and got talking a bit and I saw her again when I went to pick up Sana's stuff that she needed but had left at the hospital.", Elias talks with a fond smile, obviously remembering that day.

"Hey, now I know why you volunteered to go and pick Sana's stuff up so quickly!", Yousef exclaims. Sana had barely finished her sentence and Elias was already up and ready to go.

Elias narrows his eyes at Yousef but can't be mad. He's right. Elias had hoped to see the pretty nurse again and well, he did.

"But.. that's not important.", Yousef quickly says, tapping his hands on the table, "Continue."

Rolling his eyes, Elias does as said.   
"So, like I said: Let's just forget that my sister is your wife and you answer this as honestly as possible."

"You know I don't lie.", Yousef says, shrugging, not seeing what the big deal is. The only thing that Elias achieves by repeating this once again is to make Yousef more curious.   
"Okay, I promise."

Elias nods, presses his lips together for a moment and his hand goes to his head, scratching it. It's a nervous habit.

"Amira is very religious.", Elias finally says. He's been looking down at the table and now looks up to his best friend to see a reaction.

But all he gets are raised eyebrows. "Okay. That's nice, I think. I don't know what you want me to say."

"Well... I'm not as strict with religion as she is.", Elias confesses. He lets out a big breath and looks back to his friend. "I just... Dude, I don't want to mess this up. I've never had had something like this before."

Yousef smiles at that. Not at the exasperation in his best friend's voice but at the fact that he seems to have found somebody he can see a future with.

"What makes you think you will?", Yousef asks in a soft voice which makes Elias keep talking without thinking about it.

"What if I do something to disrespect her? Like get too close or be too distant because I'm afraid of making mistakes. She's amazing! You will love her and Sana will too. Those two would get along so well! But for it to come to that ... I need to manage to keep her around."

Yousef crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, still sitting upright.

"Why wouldn't you manage that?"

"Because! Because all the relationships I had so far I was the more religious person in the couple. And you know me. And her beliefs are so important to Amira and I don't want her to feel like she has to compromise anything for me. She doesn't, of course she doesn't.", Elias really has been thinking about this a lot. That is obvious.

Yousef puts his hands on the table and leans forward. "Okay, Elias. Listen."

That makes him look up and at his best friend. Yousef continues talking.

"Don't worry about it. Let her decide the pace. Don't touch her if she doesn't want you to and you'll know. None of this is new to you, that's how you treat everyone you meet and are interested in romantically.", Yousef says very sure of his answer. He knows Elias better than most people.

Elias nods along.

"But you have to be aware of something if she's as strict with her rules as Sana is. You can't get carried away. When you look at her and the only thought on your mind is that you want to kiss her: don't. Not unless she really shows or tells you. When you're hanging out and get closer because of whatever: always give her a chance to back away. That's nothing new either but like I said, not getting carried away is hard."

Again, Elias just nods. He takes in everything. He knows all this, of course he does. But it's really helpful to hear it from someone else. Especially if that someone is your best friend who's happily married to your sister.

Elias smiles lightly at his best friend which he answers with his own smile.

However, Yousef is not quite done yet.  
"You'll have to be patient and respectful. It's not even just about physical stuff, that's not the most important thing in relationship. It's more about giving her the space she needs, trying to aid her as she might get lost somewhere along the way. Even when you don't see things the exact same way."

Yousef is not sure if he makes any sense right now. But Elias nodding with an understanding look on his face makes it seem like it.   
Elias starts smiling slowly.

"I'm so happy you married my sister!", Elias suddenly says. Thinking about everything Yousef just said, it should be commonly known and acted that way but it's not. So that Elias' baby sister ended up with someone so supportive make Elias happy every time he's reminded of it.

"Me too.", Yousef says with a grin.

"Okay, don't get all sappy on me now!", Elias says laughingly, waving his hands around trying to gesture for Yousef to stop before he even starts.

Raising one eyebrow higher than the other, Yousef shakes his head at Elias. "Says the guy that was complaining about not wanting to mess this up because he has never had anything like this before."

Yousef imitates a whiny tone which is only a little bit, a tiny bit, different from what Elias sounded like.

Elias also leans forward in his seat and narrows his eyes at Yousef. Yousef can almost see the wheels in Elias' head turning as he's trying to think of a comeback but comes up empty. Yousef and Elias both know that Yousef has a good point.

Even though seeing his best friend struggle like that to find something good to say is entertaining, Yousef laughs shortly and asks something else, in a lighter tone.

"So when are we meeting Amira?"

Elias eyebrows shot up and he looks surprised but also a little confused.

"We?"

Yousef nods, shrugging. "Me, Sana and the boys. When do we get to meet her?"

Elias thinks about it for a moment and starts smiling, not even noticing that he does that. Yousef does, though. He's so happy that Elias looks so happy.

"You know what? Soon."


End file.
